Like a Greased Banana
by brokenfromthepast
Summary: Edward and Bella have been best friends for a long time. Over the years, Bella has formed a crush for Edward. What is stopping her from pursuing him, or should I say who? Inspired by the song You Belong With Me by Taylor Swift. R&R please!
1. Chapter 1

I heard a whistle from behind me as I walked to lunch. When I turned to look, Edward was there. Edward and I have been best friends since I moved here with my father, Charlie Swan. He is the chief of police here in Forks, Washington. My mother wasn't capable of taking care of both herself and me at the same time, so I moved in with my father, and I have been here ever since.

Anyways, Edward was my first friend here. No one would really want to talk to me at all. I, of course, wasn't one for going up to people and introducing myself. I remember how we met.

**Flashback**

It was my first day in school and only my second day in town. Charlie was sending me to school right away because he thought it was important that I don't wait. So far in my classes, I already know everything. It sucked that there were no advanced classes in this small town school. We had loads of them in my old school in Phoenix. I just wish they would change somehow here.

I walked towards my stupid locker, trying to figure out why it wouldn't open on command. I tried the combination three times before sighing with frustration and quitting. All of the sudden, a fist flew by my head and pounded at my locker. I jumped in surprise. "That happens all the time. My first used to have this locker also," a boyish velvety voice stated. I turned to see the cutest boy that I've ever seen before. His hair was a entire mess, but that was what made him look cute. His green eyes sparkled wonderfully against his pale skin.

He soon opened the door. "Thank you," I whispered as I turned back to my locker. I switched my supplies for the next class and started walking off once I closed my locker, not knowing that the boy was still there. He followed me.

"My name's Edward, Edward Cullen," he introduced himself to me.

"Bella," I whispered as I watched my feet. I told you that I wasn't one for talking to people.

"It's nice to meet you, Bella," he replied as I walked into my classroom. During this class, it was the same, just like the other one. I sighed in frustration, which made people turn to look at me. I blushed. If I hadn't told you yet, which I probably haven't, I am a huge blusher. There are times where I don't even do anything, and I still blush! It is so infuriating really.

After classes, I walked to the lunch room, and I got through the line. "Hey Bella," Edward said as he came to stand next to me.

"Hi," I replied, getting my food.

"So where are you sitting," he questioned.

"I don't know yet," I whispered. "Outside probably."

"Why don't you sit at my table," he questioned.

"If it's not too much of a burden," I whispered.

"Not at all," he said as he took my tray for me and paid.

"Edward," I scolded.

"What," he questioned in surprise.

"You shouldn't have bought that for me," I stated. "I could have bought it myself."

"I was just giving you a welcoming lunch," he said.

"I wanted to pay for myself though," I whined.

"Come on, Bella," Edward stated. "You can argue later." We walked over to a table with a beautiful blonde girl sitting there, filing her nails. I would have sworn that she was in high school if I met her on the streets. She had long blonde hair, and blue eyes. Sitting next to her was a boy with blonde hair and blue eyes also. "Guys—."

"Edward, I'm clearly not a guy, so stop using that word when you are referring to me. It's getting really annoying," the girl interrupted him. She didn't even look up to notice me.

"That's Rosalie," Edward stated. "And this is Jasper."

"Hello," I whispered. Rosalie looked up then.

"Who's the brown," Rosalie questioned.

"This is Bella," Edward introduced as he set my food on the table in front of the chair I was standing behind. I sat down then. I just started eating.

"So Bella, where you from," Rosalie questioned.

"Phoenix, Arizona," I answered.

"Must have gotten a lot of sun there," she imagined. I nodded. "Why are you so pale then?"

"Albino," I answered. She nodded in acknowledgement.

"Have you ever had a boyfriend," she questioned.

"Rosalie," Jasper warned.

"I'm just trying to get to know Bella, Jasper," she mumbled.

"It's alright, Jasper," I stated. "I haven't ever had a boyfriend, and I'm not really looking for anyone." Rosalie gaped at me, which made Edward roll his eyes.

"Never," she whispered.

"Never," I stated. That statement I find was going to haunt me forever.

"I like your confidence, even though you're shy, it just adds to the mystery of you. You're in," Rosalie said as she started filing her nails again. That's when Rosalie and I had become friends.

"I'll see you guys later," I whispered. I went to dump my tray, and I succeeded without tripping. I breathed a sigh of relief and started walking again. Unfortunately, I tripped. I waited for the impact of the ground, but it never came. I looked to see that Edward had caught me.

"Watch your steps, Bella," he chuckled as he helped me stand. "You'll need to with your balance." I started laughing also, and that's when we became friends.

**End of Flashback**

"Hey Bella," his velvety voice sliced through me as he wrapped his arm around my shoulder. My heart paused for a millisecond from the sound and proximity of him. See, over the years, I started having a crush on Edward, and now I'm just trying to keep the secret from the person I trust the most in this world. And that of course is him.

"Yes, Edward," I asked in a bored tone. I did that to spite him because he hated that tone when I used it.

"Bella," he whined. I was just about to reply in the same tone when he started tickling me.

"E—Edwa—rd,' I gasped between the laughter and squealing. "St—op i—it!"

"Fine," he sighed, and he went back to his usual position as if nothing happened. I shook my head with a smile. "What? What is it?"

"Nothing," I sighed with happiness. We both walked into cafeteria.

"Bella," Alice called form her seat at the table. Alice is my second best friend, and she is also Edward's adoptive sister. Emmett, Alice's biological brother, and her parents died. Their father was a policeman, just like my father, but he was shot in the line of duty. Their mother committed suicide months after he died, and her depression started. Esme and Carlisle adopted them.

At first, Edward hated Alice with a passion so furious that it scared everyone except Alice. It didn't help when I became her friend also. Edward was very possessive, and it just fueled his anger. Then, with a lot of coaxing on my part, they became friends. Now they act like siblings.

"Hey guys," Edward greeted the table as we sat to join them, Edward at my side.

"What's up, Bella," Emmett asked as he sat down. I was Emmett's favorite person to pick on ever since we met. There were a lot of factors that added to that count. One: I'm clumsy. He loves to joke about it every chance that he gets. Two is I take all his crap, and I don't yell at him for the most part. There are times when he goes too extreme, but he knows when to back down when those times happen. The third thing that gets him is my blush. It makes him laugh when I'm uncomfortable, no matter what the subject is.

"Nothing," I replied as I started eating.

"Hey Bella," Mike said as he came over to me, ignoring the others. Mike has had a crush on me ever since I loved here. There had been plenty of times where Edward had to block him for me, along with Emmett, Rosalie and Jasper. Alice and I were considered the vulnerable girls of the group.

"Hello Mike," I greeted, not looking at him. It was my hope that it was a sign that I didn't want to talk to him.

It didn't work. "Listen Bella, I was hoping that—"

"Mike, leave Bella alone before I make you," Rosalie warned as she came up to the table and sat by Emmett. She and Emmett have been dating since seventh grade. They were perfect for each other, and almost everyone envied them. Even I did sometimes because of my crush for Edward. Rosalie and Jasper were the only ones who knew about it though. Alice is occupied with trying to figure out how to date Jasper, or when he's going to ask her. It's so funny to watch her fuss because she looks like a kitten whose trying to portray a lion.

I heard Mike run away, and I breathed a sigh of relief. I was so glad that I wasn't going to face him for a while.

"He's at it again, isn't he," Jasper asked as he sat down between Alice and I. Now, like I was saying before, don't get me wrong. Jasper is infatuated with Alice, but he can't see that she likes him also. That's what's stopping him from asking her out or anything like that. It's ridiculous to me, but I couldn't say anything bad against them since I was in the same state sort of.

"Edward," I heard that sickly sweet voice that I always dreaded come to the table.


	2. Chapter 2

**Adrianna1120: I'm glad that you think my story is awesome!**

**SERECCA CULLEN: I'm happy that you want me to write more. I hope that you like the themes.**

We all looked to see that it was Tanya, the head cheerleader. I always called her the Tramp. She didn't really belong in our group, but there's something that I didn't tell you guys that breaks my heart just at the thought of it. She's dating Edward. I think she's dating him only because of he is the star basketball player in the school. I wish that it wasn't the case, but I'm just going to have to go through with it. See, Tanya is the reason, well part of it, why I haven't told Edward about my crush on him. Tanya is hot, while I'm plain. She wears short skirts, while I decide to wear t-shirts that are a little bit too big. I decide to seat on the bleachers instead of being a cheering slut like Tanya.

"Hey babe," Edward smiled the way I wish he would for me instead of her. It broke me just a little bit more to think that he decided on her. He didn't even know that I was on option though, which hurt me deeply. I remember the first that I found out Tanya and Edward were dating.

**Flashback**

Today was the day I was going to tell him. I was going to tell Edward that I loved him. I didn't know exactly how, but I was going to tell him somehow, someway. Rosalie had been pressuring me for weeks to tell him, and now I was actually going to. It was time, I could feel it.

"I can do this," I whispered to myself as I exited the bus. It was freshman year of high school, and I needed to take the bus because Charlie worked in the mornings early. Edward's mom took them to school, but I was determined to do this. Rosalie had faith in me, and I knew that I was going to do this.

"Hey Bella," I heard the voice I was looking for yell. I turned to see that it was Edward.

"Hi Edward," I said nervously.

"What's wrong," he questioned.

"Well, I have to tell you something," I answered.

"I do too," Edward answered joyfully. "You were first, so why don't you say it."

"Um, Edward, I know that this might be hard to take, but I just wanted—," I started.

I was interrupted by someone screaming, "Edward." I turned to look at my most hated enemy, Tanya. I gawked as she came over and wrapped her arms around Edward and started making out with him. He seemed surprised at first, but then that surprise turned into want.

I started walking off, but then Edward stopped me. "So Bella, what did you want to talk about?"

"I just wanted to say that I might be going to my mom's," I lied.

"You'll be back though, right," he asked pleadingly. Tanya started glaring at me.

"Yeah, I just would be going for a weekend or something like that." He nodded, and I started walking away. I walked right into Rosalie and Emmett.

"Whoo Bella," Emmett chuckled. "You got to watch where your going." Rosalie turned to look at me and her eyes were questioningly. I shook my head. She looked at me with confusion until her eyes landed on Edward and Tanya. They soon turned to hate. She stormed off and Emmett ran after her.

"What's up with Rosalie," Edward questioned.

"Nothing," I answered. "Look, I have to go to class. I'll see you later."

"Alright Bells," he answered. I just walked off then, feeling so alone and unwanted instead of loved.

**End of flashback**

"Bella," Alice said, calling me out of my thoughts. I shook my head and looked at her questioningly. "So do you want to go shopping on Friday?"

"Alice," I whined. "You know how much I hate shopping. Besides, Dad needs me to take care of him. I also have work."

"Come on, Bella," she sighed. "You haven't gone shopping with us in a long time! It's time you get out to go." She even added the pout that no one could resist.

"I'm sorry, Alice," I stated. "But I can't."

"When are you ever free, Bella," Emmett scoffed. "You can't even come over to hang out with us sometimes." I nodded in agreement. I wish I did have more time like the Cullen's, but I didn't.

"I'm going to class," I stated before getting up and walking off.

"I'm going to see you later, babe," I heard Edward say to Tanya.

"Bye, love you," she said rudely. I shook my head.

"Love you too," he called. He ran over to my side. "What's up?"

"Just walking to class, Edward," I replied as we walked out of the cafeteria.

"You okay," he asked with a worried voice. I took a deep breath and turned to look at him. Concern was written all over his face.

"I'm alright, Edward, nothing is wrong in the Bella department," I answered with a smile before walking off again.

"What about the Edward and Bella department," he questioned teasingly as he slung his arm around his shoulder. We walked into the biology room and sat together.

"It's a great department," I smiled. He smiled back in returned. We just sat there in a comfortable silence, and I slipped back into my memories.

**Flashback**

"Come on, Bella," Edward yelled as he ran ahead of me. I kept tripping, and the tears in my eyes wasn't helping at all with my coordination. I stopped and sat on the ground, not facing him. I never liked Edward seeing me weak. He joked about it all the time and it wasn't one of those times that I wanted to be caught. I had done something to my ankle, and now it hurt to walk. I touched it lightly, but pulled back as pain struck through my leg.

"Bella," I heard Edward question from afar. I didn't look to see how far he was. "Bella, come on! You can't just sit down! We have to go!"

"Just go," my voice croaked. I was hoping that my voice wouldn't, but it betrayed me.

"Bella, are you alright," he questioned. I didn't say anything as I just sat, waiting for the pain to go away from my ankle. I could see that it was started to swell now, and I just sighed with frustration. "Bella?" I looked up to see that he was standing right next to me, staring at my foot.

"Edward, you go on," I said as I tried to wave him off. He just crouched down to check my ankle out. I hissed in pain when he touched it, and he immediately withdrew his hand.

"Come on, Bella," Edward said as he stood up, putting his arm out to help me up. I shook my head.

"Edward, you have to go," I argued. "I'll be fine." He sighed, but didn't listen to me. He picked me up. "Edward!"

"Bella, I am not going to leave my best friend behind," he stated. "You are hurt, and I could never leave you back there. What if wolves come out and attacked you? No one would be able to protect you then."

"I don't need protecting," I yelled. He laughed.

"Bella, we all care about you, and we know how stubborn you can be. Will you please just let me carry you, so we can get you to Carlisle earlier?"

"But you guys have to leave," I stated.

"Carlisle can always make time for his favorite patient," Edward reminded me. Carlisle has been my doctor since I've moved to Forks. He's the only one that I could really tolerate. Charlie thought that he was a great doctor also. It helped that he was my best friend's dad also.

"Bella," I heard Alice cry when she saw me. She came running towards us. "What happened?" Emmett came out then.

"Jes, Bella," he chuckled. "Can't you go without hurting yourself one day?" I stuck my tongue out at him, and it just increased his laughter.

"Dad," Edward yelled as he entered the house. Carlisle and Esme came from the kitchen. "Bella's hurt again." Carlisle smiled as he came over and picked me up in his arms. He carried me to his office.

"Bella, I'm going to have to give you an award for most seen patient," he stated. I blushed. It was true that I was the one that went to him the most. It wasn't something to be proud of either.

"She going to be okay, Carlisle," Alice questioned as she followed us along with Emmett and Edward.

"Of course I am," I scoffed as I opened the office door for him since I was in his arms. It was a routine for us. Carlisle immediately started checking out my ankle.

"You've got a twisted ankle, Bella," Carlisle said after he examined it. "You'll have to be on your crutches for a week or two. I wrapped it up tightly, but I don't want you to put any weight onto this ankle, Bella. We wouldn't want to cause a break, right?" I shook my head.

"I called Charlie, and he's coming to pick her up since she can't walk," Esme informed us. We both nodded in unison.

"See, Bella, you'll be fine," Edward said as he came up behind me. "I would never leave you behind. We're a team!"

**End of Flashback**

"Bella," Edward said as he waved a hand to make me focus. I looked around to see that the whole class was there.

"Sorry," I whispered before paying attention to class.


	3. Chapter 3

**MilesOfSmiles13: I loved your review! It made me laugh (in a good way). It was so full of energy.**

**hardygirl87: More is on its way!**

I arrived home from school, and I went immediately up the stairs. It was just one of those kinds of days where you don't feel like it's worth it anymore, but I knew that too many people depended on me. I wasn't going to let them down at all.

When I entered my room, Edward entered his at the same time. Did I ever tell you that I Edward and I were neighbors? If I didn't, well, you know now! I remember the first time I found out also.

**Flashback**

It was my third day of school, and I was just plain tired of all the rain. It was not helping my coordination at all. I am a big klutz, and I will always be a klutz. I walked outside, and I slipped as soon as I took a step.

"Ow," I groaned as I landed on my butt. I looked to see that their was a huge patch of ice right by the door. I scowled at it before looking around to see if there was something to help me up.

"Bella," I heard Edward call. He came running over at me with grace. I was jealous at that fact. "Do you need help?" I sighed and nodded. He held out his hand, and I grabbed it. There was a spark of electricity, but he didn't seem to realize it. Maybe it was just me?

"Forks does not help the uncoordinated," I stated. He chuckled.

"I'm getting a ride to school from my mom, do you want to come with," I questioned.

"I was going to walk," I stated.

"Come on then," Edward said as he dragged me next door. "Mom would be happy to give you a ride."

"I don't want it to be too much trouble," I said.

"It won't be," he scoffed. "Let's go."

"Alright then," I sighed. We walked into the house then.

"Mom," Edward called.

"Yes honey," a woman said as she stepped out of the kitchen.

"Can we give Bella a ride," Edward questioned. "She's Chief Swan's daughter, our next door neighbor."

"It's nice to meet you, Bella," the woman smiled.

"It's nice to meet you too, Mrs. Cullen," I greeted, hiding behind Edward. He just laughed lightly.

"Please, call me Esme," his mother said as she took out her keys. "You two ready to go?" We both nodded, and we all headed out the door.

**End of Flashback**

He waved at me, and I waved back before looking in my closet to see what I would wear to work tonight. I bit my lip before finding my jeans and buttoned up shirt. I threw them on before heading downstairs. I quickly cooked something up for dad, and then I got on my boots before heading out the door. Dad was coming up the driveway then.

"Dad, dinner is on the table for you," I said as I walked to the truck and he walked to the house.

"Thanks Bells," he said before running into the house. He loved my cooking. It was probably because neither of my parents were able to cook, and I was fortunate enough to be able to. I hoped into my truck, and I entered it. Just as I was backing up, I had to immediately stop because Tanya was driving wildly down the street. I rolled my eyes at her car as she passed me and pulled abruptly into Edward's drive way. She walked to the door, and I was hit with another memory that still pained me to this day.

**Flashback**

It was almost the end of sophomore year, and Edward and I were supposed to hang out all weekend, just a best friend kind of weekend. I was so excited by it, and I couldn't wait for it. All day I had been ready for it, and now was my chance to steal Edward away from Tanya for at least a little while. She was always around when I didn't want her to be, and it annoyed me to extremes, but I didn't say anything about it either. I could never hurt Edward any way.

"Hey Bella," Edward greeted me after school.

"Hey Edward," I smiled.

"Edward, are you ready," Tanya questioned.

"Ready for what," I asked. I didn't know what she was on. Edward and I were supposed to hang out.

"Yeah, just give me a sec," he called back. She walked towards her mom's car.

"Where are you going," I questioned.

"Oh, Tanya wanted me to come over to her house for a dinner with the family," he smiled. I felt tears start coming to my eyes, but I looked away before he saw them. I started walking off. "Bella?" I just kept walking. I was soon out of the parking lot, and I was on my way home. I told my Dad last night that I wouldn't need a ride, but now I see that was a mistake.

Just at that moment, it started raining. I just kept on walking though. "Bella," he called from Tanya's car. I didn't turn to look at him. I just kept on walking, hoping that I would get home soon.

All of the sudden, I feel myself being pulled around. Edward was standing right in front of me.

"Edward, we have to go," Tanya called.

"I'll meet you at your house," he shouted back. Tanya's mom sped off. I tried moving away from Edward, but his grip was too tight.

"Let go, Edward," I stated.

"Not before you tell me what's going on," he argued.

"You'll think of it soon enough," I said. He just looked at me with confusion. Then realization struck him, but Esme came over by us before he could say anything.

"Get in," she demanded. I ran over to get in, and the only seat was in the front.

"You can sit on my lap, Bella," Emmett suggested as he opened the door for me. I jumped on his lap before Edward could stop me, and Edward got into the front. Esme drove off then.

"So what were you two planning to do for your best friend weekend," Esme questioned.

"There is no best friend weekend," I stated while looking out the window.

"I thought that it was this weekend that you two were hanging out though," she said, confused.

"It was nothing," I stated. Edward kept quiet the whole time. No one else said anything.

Before Esme reached their house, I jumped out of the car and ran for mine. They started shouting for me, but I just ignored them as I entered the house. I slammed the door shut because I thought that I heard running, and I slid to the floor letting my emotions out. A great weekend just turned terrible.

Suddenly, there was pounding on the door. "Bella," Edward yelled when he couldn't open the front door. "Let me in!" I just stayed silent, and soon the knocking stilled. I took a breath before getting up and going up to my room. I jumped in surprise when he was there in my room.

"What are you doing here, Edward," I questioned. "I have a lot of homework I have to start, and then I'm going shopping with Alice later."

"Bella, you are one hell of a bad liar," he stated. "You finished your homework already, and you would never go shopping with Alice."

"You can ask her if you want to see that I'm not lying," I hissed. "Now get out. You have your girlfriend's house to go over to, remember?"

"But Bella," he stated. "I have to apologize for—."

"You have nothing to apologize for, but you said you would go, now go," I interrupted. He sighed before climbing out of the window. That was the first time that I was stood up by him, and it wasn't the last.

**End of Flashback**

I reached work, and I immediately started doing my job.


	4. Chapter 4

**MilesOfSmiles13: I'm glad that you loved the ending of chapter Three. I'm glad that you also think that I'm doing well on the ending. They are hard to place sometimes, but I'm glad to hear it!**

**.: I'm glad that you love the story. I hope that you will keep loving it also!**

**Emerald Winter Blossom: I'm so happy that you love the plot. I hope that you will feel the same as I write on.**

**Rosalie96: I will always continue to write, and I don't want to quit on a story like this : )**

**Nicole1962: to answer your question (How can forget a weekend with the best good friend?), Edward believes that he is in "love" and that makes him forget everything else that is important to him sometimes. Sad, but I need it like this for my plot.**

**Xxheartbroken54xX**** & ****Crystal the optimist****: Thank you so much for reading My Bleeding Heart for me! I was so grateful. And to those who didn't tell me, thank you too! You guys saved the story!**

"Hey Bella," Edward greeted while he opened the truck door for you. He did a double take. "You don't look so good."

"Sorry," I yawned as I climbed out of the truck. "I was up basically all night trying to get my song right. It's just not playing out like I wanted to, but I've finally gotten it."

"How long were you on your guitar last night," Edward questioned as he shook his head in disapproval. Yes, for those who want to know, I do play guitar. I remember the first time I started also.

**Flashback**

"Mommy," I whined as we headed to the music store that was only a block away from our apartment that we call home. We were just walking since it was so nice out. "I don't want to play a stupid instrument! And I don't want to have singing lessons!"

"Why not, Bella," my mother questioned. "You have a beautiful voice, and I bet that an instrument will go perfectly with it. Do it for me, please? I've saved so long for this, just do this for me?" I sighed and walked into the store. We were greeted by piano's and other instruments that didn't have any appeal to me at all.

"I don't see anything that I like, so can we go now," I sighed. She shot me a warning glance before walking into the store even more.

"Hello, I'm Rebecca," a saleswoman said as she came over to us. "Is there anything you need help with?"

"We're looking for an instrument for my daughter to play," my mother smiled at her, while I looked around, appearing as if I were bored.

"You've come to the perfect place then," Rebecca cheered, and I just rolled my eyes. _Of course it's the perfect place,_ I wanted to say, _It's a music store full of instruments that you don't even know how to play._

"We'd just like to look around first," my mother stated before we walked off.

"Just call me over if you have any questions," Rebecca called after us. My mother nodded while she looked around.

"Is there anything you see that you want," my mother questioned after five minutes of silence. I shook my head stubbornly. She sighed before walking forward again. I was just about to walk with her when I caught my eye on an instrument. I left my mother's side, and I walked towards it. It was a blue and black guitar. (_**AN:**_** Just to let you guys know, the guitar picture is on my website. www .brokenfromthepast .webs .com [no spaces included in URL]. There will be other photos from the story also if you want to check it out any time.**) It just looked so me. I didn't even realize that my fingers were reaching out to touch it until I actually did. It felt like me also.

"That's a Ibanez SGT120 Sage Series Acoustic Guitar," I heard Rebecca say from behind me. I pulled away immediately and whipped around. She was smiling at me. "Would you like to try it out?" I nodded, while blushing. "It's okay." She took a stool from some place by the way and brought it over to me. "Why don't you sit here?" I took a seat, and took the guitar from the stand. She showed me how to hold it, and then she let me. It fit with ease, and I felt the smile spread across my face as I just stroked it.

"It's beautiful," I whispered.

"Yes, it is," Rebecca agreed. "Do you know how to play?" I shook my head. "I could teach you if you want."

"You would," I questioned as I snapped my head up to look at her. She nodded with a smile.

"When I was just a little younger than you, I started playing the guitar also," she informed me. "It was my favorite instrument that my dad made me play, and I used to do a lot of things with mine. I'd play in concerts, I'd just listen to it until I felt like I wanted to go to sleep, it comforted me when no one else could. That's what an instrument entails. You just have to find the right one for you." My smiled widened as I heard her say that.

"There you are, Bella," my mother sighed when she came up to us. She smiled at me. "I see that you found an instrument that you like." I nodded with excitement. The grin was still plastered on my face. Rebecca and my mom stepped aside to talk with each other while I started plucking at the strings. That's when I knew that the guitar was what I wanted, more than anything else before.

**End of Flashback**

"Bella," the teacher called on me. I snapped my head to look at him. "Why don't you read next?"

"Where are we," I questioned.

"Well, you would know that if you were paying attention," the teacher replied. There were hidden laughter from the other students, but I ignored them and slump down in my chair. "Why don't you start off where we were, Ms. Stanley."

"Romeo, where art thou Romeo," Jessica started reading, but I didn't play that much attention, especially since this was my favorite book. I could recite so many lines from it with passion, unlike others. I owned all the movies also. My mom always said that I was obsessed with Romeo. I remember the first time Edward found out about it.

**Flashback**

"Hey Bella," Edward greeted as he entered my room. I jumped from where I was reading on the bed and looked up. I didn't even know that he was in the house.

"Hi Edward," I said while putting down my book.

"What were you reading," he asked curiously.

"Just my favorite book," I responded. He came over and picked it up. He looked at me quizzically.

"Romeo and Juliet," he mumbled. I nodded.

"Shakespeare is the best," I smiled.

"I've never read it," he stated.

"Have you seen the movies," I questioned. He shook his head. I quickly got off the bed and dragged him downstairs to the TV. We watched two of the different movies. I made him watch the old one first before the old one.

"I don't get it," he scoffed after the movies. "Romeo could have waited just a couple of seconds, and he'd be able to be with her. Is he stupid or something?"

"Romeo is not stupid," I yelled. He stared at me in surprise. He ended his life to be with the one that he loves. He had no knowledge that it was fake, so they could never be together. It's the perfect way to die. No one else could find some other way to die."

"So you'd want to be someone else's Juliet," he questioned. I nodded as I blushed.

"I want to be able to have a romantic love like that where there wouldn't be any bonds that would stop them, even if the others despise it," I whispered. We ended up watching a different movie and spending the day together.

**End of Flashback**

Just then, the bell rang, and I proceeded to exit the class with all the other students.


	5. Chapter 5

"Come on, Bella," Alice whined as she was walking with me to the house. "It's been forever since we've gone shopping! I need to shop with my best friend, and that is you. Please, please, please, pleeeeaaaaaassse go shopping with me."

"No, Alice," I growled as I entered the house. "I don't need to go shopping, and besides that, I don't have any money right now. And I also wanted to work on my music. So no!"

"Bella," she whined. "You've been connected to your guitar for weeks on end now! It's time you take a break. And besides, homecoming is coming up!"

"I am not going to homecoming," I screeched for the thousandth time. She has been going on and on about how I needed to make an 'appearance'. I have never gone to one of those stupid dances, and I hope I never would.

"But Bella," she whined before she stomped over to the front door. "Edward, get your lazy ass down here NOW!"

"Alice, you are not dragging him into this," I warned.

"Well guess what," she stated. "I'm tired of you having excuse after excuse of not being able to go to something or do something I want to do with you. You are going to come with me, Isabella Marie Swan, and I am not going to take no for an answer, even if I have to have Edward help me."

"Alice, leave Bella alone," Edward sighed as he walked into the house with Tanya behind him. I groaned on the inside as I took a look at their hands entwined. Envy shot through me, but I tried to keep it down. "If she doesn't want to do this, then she doesn't have to do it."

"I'll go shopping with you if you would like," Tanya suggested, trying to get on Alice's good side. Alice was never one to really like Tanya, but it didn't stop her from trying.

"Alice, why don't you ask Jasper to go with you," I questioned. "I'm sure that he wouldn't say no to you."

"But Bella," she whined. "That's not the same. He would be just there to hold my bags."

"Alice, when are you going to get the guts to ask him out," I exasperated, forgetting that Edward and Tanya was in the room.

"Bella," Alice gasped as she shot a glance at the couple.

"Edward, keep quiet," I warned as I noticed him getting angry at the prospect of Alice and Jasper together. He had turned into an overprotective brother whenever the time came when it involved Alice and another guy, no matter how much he liked him. "And you can't just hide your feelings forever, Alice. You have to be the brave one since apparently he isn't!"

"But, he doesn't even like me," she whispered, looking sad.

"Bull shit," I screamed, shocking Edward and Alice because I never swear unless I was really mad, and I was. Alice was doing the exact same thing as I had done with Edward, except I was more discreet and it was only a one sided thing. "I'll make you a deal, Alice. If you go and ask him out right now, I will go shopping with you for seven days total. If you don't, then I will never shop with you ever again."

"Never," she said as she was on the verge of tears at the prospect of not shopping with me. She was certainly a shopaholic.

"Never," I emphasized. She immediately ran out of the house, and ran towards her car. I waited by the phone with smug satisfaction of the prospect of Alice and Jasper together. Edward and Tanya had decided to stay here since Tanya was curious. I wouldn't doubt if she wanted this for her gossip network. She was the one to always spread gossip around the school, much to Edward's disbelief. I have been caught in some of her traps at times, and they didn't continue long because Edward would always threaten people to find out the culprit. He's never guessed it would be his girlfriend.

Soon the phone rang and I answered it. "HE SAID YES," Alice screamed into the phone, and I had to hold it away just so I wouldn't lose my hearing.

"Now who was right," I questioned with a smirk.

"You were," she sighed as she lost once again. We had a competition going on between us at times where we would always try to find out which one was right.

"And who go you and Jasper together," I smirked once again. Edward was fuming at the seams, to which I found was extremely funny.

"You did," she yelled.

"Now enjoy having the date that I have already predicted that you are going on while I defuse your brother, and I want all of the details later," I smiled before saying bye and hanging up. "Now Edward."

"Yes," he growled.

"You are going to be a good boy," I stated. He didn't say anything. "Jasper and Alice are grown up now, and it is not your decision of who Alice dates, right?" He didn't say anything. "Tanya leave."

"But," she gasped.

"NOW," I growled as I stared Edward down. She quickly ran out of the front door, closing it in the process. She was always a scaredy-cat whenever it came to Edward and I being mad at each other. It never ended well, especially since some of my anger would seep out at her, as she has experienced many times.

"Bella, you shouldn't do that to my girlfriend," Edward growled.

"I don't care about that sassy pants because this is none of her business!"

"Bella, I said leave her out of it."

"Edward, why can't you see that she's a bitch to me and your family."

"Isabella Marie—."

"No, I am not going to let you say that line, and you try and break Jasper and Alice up, your relationship will be squished as well. Rosalie and I will make sure of it."

"Isabella—."

"And then we will trash your precious car!" He stopped them as he took me in seriously. Whenever his car was mentioned, he was immediately serious.

"Bella, she's my sister," he countered.

"Exactly, and she's my best friend," I stated. "It doesn't mean that you have the right to boss her around! You are not her dad and you are definitely not her mom."

"But still, I don't want her to date," he growled.

"Edward, would you rather her go out with Jasper or someone like Tyler Crowley?" He growled at that name. "See, she's going with a good guy, someone that she's liked forever. Why can't you admit that she deserves this happiness, and that they are good for each other?"

"Yeah, you're right," he sighed as sense finally came into his mind. "But it doesn't mean that I like it though. My best friend and my sister."

"Yes, your best friend and your sister," I stated. "It happens every once in a while. It happened to Jasper also if you think about it. Rosalie and Emmett are his best friend and sister. Now, get over it!"

"Fine," he sighed.

"It seems your girlfriend is impatient for the gossip, so why don't you leave," I suggested as I pointed to Tanya, who was bluntly watching us through the window.

"Yeah, I'll see you later then," he stated before getting up and giving me a hug. I gave him a quick hug back, enjoying his scent, before he left. I sighed, shaking my head, with a smile as another job was well done.


	6. Chapter 6

"Come on, Alice," I stated. "Let me go!"

"No, you are going to come with whether you like it or not," she stated as she gave me another hard tug on the wrist. Jasper and her were dragging me up to her room currently, and I hated the reason why.

"Jasper, why are you helping her," I questioned.

"Because if I don't, then she won't talk to me at all," he stated. "It took a long time to get her, and I am not about to let her go now."

"But Jasper, it was me that helped you out in the first place!"

"Yes, and that is why we are going to pay for your dinner."

"With a blind date," I screeched, finally noticing someone who could save me. "Emmett, help me!"

"Sorry Bella," Emmett grinned. "Alice and Jasper told us not to let us do anything, even Edward." I growled at her before trying to escape once again. Jasper was harder to get away from though.

"Edward," I screamed at the top of my lungs. Jasper flinched from the intensity.

"He's not here," Alice smirked. "Tanya and him have their own date; I made the deal with Tanya so he could be distracted."

"So he doesn't even know, huh," I questioned. I was the one person that he had left to decide if I should date someone or not. He chose not all the time. Even Alice was given some slips with my help, but I wasn't at all, and I took it gladly. I should have known that they would do something like this.

"Oh come on, Bella," Alice whined. "It's not that bad!"

"You setting me up on a blind date," I scoffed. "That's like setting Leonardo Dicaprio up with Kristen Stewart. It's not going to happen!"

"There is a possibility that it could work," she mumbled before pushing me into her room and shutting the door in Jasper's face. She thought twice about it, and she reopened it to give Jasper a quick peck on the lips before shutting the door in Jasper's face. His expression was priceless. "Now it's time for me to work my magic." She had an evil glint in her eyes, and I knew that it was going to be a while before I would be able to get out of here.

Alice finally after two hours stopped what she was doing and let me look in the mirror. What she had me dressed in was pretty good for a blind date. (_**AN:**_** everything is on the website. www .brokenfromthepast .webs .com It's my website [no spaces intended in the URL] Hope you guess will enjoy the outfit!)**

"Are you ready, Bella," she questioned as she smiled at me.

"Sure," I stated before walking towards the door. We exited the room, and walked towards the front door.

"Have fun tonight, and for you," Rosalie greeted as she entered the room, full of the implications of Edward never being available again. I smiled sadly at her, hoping no one will notice, with a nod. Alice and I entered the car quietly. I were supposed to meet this blind date at a public restaurant in Port Angeles, and Alice was taking me there because I wasn't supposed to be alone until we arrived at the destination, just in case I might ditch. She decided it was going to be her, just in case I would have persuaded someone to ditch the date. She wouldn't even trust Jasper when he had offered to drive.

"Now Bella," Alice stated as she started on her instructions. "Give this guy a chance. He just might be the date to homecoming that we've been waiting for. I know that Edward will be a little difficult, but we can easily dissuade him." I snorted at that. Edward would never go with that. "And we can also have everyone else help us if they like the guy too. Emmett, for example, would be a big help."

"He'd only be a big help because he'd be able to hold Edward down when he finds out that you and Jasper have decided to put me on a blind date. Do I know him? Does he go to our school? What is he like? Do I even like him as in a friend? Is he a friend? What if this guy does drugs? Or he's a drinker? What if he's gay?"

"Gay guys are not all that bad, Bella. They are very cool actually, but my resources have told me that he's none of the above that you have listed, and you'll just have to find out the rest."

"And who is in your 'resources', Alice," I questioned.

"I can't tell you, but you'll be able to meet him later," she smirked. We continued talking, me trying to plead out of going on this date, and then we seemed to be there. "Here we are!" We both exited the car, and we walked up the side walk. She walked into the building.

"Hello," a woman smiled. "How may I help you?"

"Hi, she has a reservation under Cullen," Alice stated.

"Yes, and your company has already arrived," the server stated. "I'll just lead you to your seat."

"I'll see you later, and have fun," Alice smiled as the server led me to my table. Who was there shocked me.

"Paul," I gasped.

"Bella," he stared in shock. I sat down, and we both stared at each other in shock before he blinked. "I should have known that Seth would decide that you were the one I was to go on a date with."

"Seth was the resources that Alice told me about," I questioned.

"Yep, it's a small world, huh," he chuckled. I couldn't help but laugh.

"So how have you been," I questioned. "I haven't seen you since I was, what, seven years old?"

"I would say that that sounds about right," he stated. "How long have you been in Forks again?"

"Since seventh grade," I stated. "Mom didn't have enough money to support me, so now I'm in Forks once again."

"And I'm just thinking that you telling us that you've moved back has slipped your mind," He smirked.

"Yeah, I'm sorry about that," I sighed. "It's just that everything has been so hectic, and it seems that I've never had the time, and whenever Charlie was going to La Push, it seemed that someone else was in the way to let me go."

"So who's the guy," he questioned.


	7. Chapter 7

I stared at him in shock. How did he guess? "How do you know it was a guy, Paul," I questioned.

"I have the same situation, except for a girl obviously," he smiled. "So who is he?"

"He's my best friend," I admitted.

"Ouch, Bells," he winced. "Falling for your best friend equals trouble."

"Tell me about it," I sighed. "And to add to that, he's already got a girlfriend."

"That is bad," he stated. "You've gotten yourself a double whammy." I nodded in agreement. Paul was always blunt, but he was also kind at heart once you get to know him.

"So what about your situation," I questioned.

"You remember Jacob, right," he asked.

"Of course I did, he was the one that loved the mud," I laughed. He laughed also before turning serious.

"It's his sister," he sighed.

"Which one, Rebecca or Rachel," I questioned.

"Rachel," he sighed lovingly. "The thing is, I'm still seventeen and Rachel's nineteen. I can't ask her out until next year, after my birthday."

"Actually you could," I replied. "You can't do anything besides kissing and hugs, but besides that, she'd be all yours."

"And then I'd have to talk to Jacob about that," Paul said as he rubbed his neck nervously.

"I have too friends in the same situation as Jacob's in," I informed him. "It's alright to love your best friend's sister."

"Yeah, yeah," he sighed. "But I'm not going to get my hopes up yet about dating her either."

"Well, you'll never know unless you try," I smirked. We were quiet for a little while before an idea came to him.

"Why don't we get out of here," he stated. "It's pretty obvious that this 'date' is nothing but a faux, so why don't we go down to La Push to hang out with the guys. We've all been missing you."

"Well, I would love to give Seth a new one for helping set us up," I mumbled. "So I don't see why not!"

"Come on then," he stated as he took my hand, and we ran outside towards his old car. I got in, and soon we were speeding our way down to La Push. We gossiped and we laughed. I found out that Jacob, Paul, Jared, Sam, Embry and Quil were on the football team, and I told him that my friends, Edward, Emmett and Jasper was on the Forks football team.

"No wonder you fell for him," he scoffed, and I rolled my eyes. It wasn't why I fell for Edward, and Edward wasn't even in football when I did.

When we reached La Push, we had come up with a plan, and we were putting it into action. It was quite easy since they were all at Sam's house. I waited outside while Paul walked in.

"Hey, Paul," I heard Seth call as he was noticed. "How was the date? Kind of short for a date though, huh? Was she that bad?"

"Why don't you ask her yourself," he scoffed, and I took it as my cue to enter the house.

"Hi guys," I smiled. "Long time, no see, huh?"

"BELLA," they screamed as they ran towards me squishing me in the big hug. I couldn't help but laugh as they all seemed to want to know how I was.

"Bella, why haven't you called," Jacob whined as he pushed everyone away for an individual hug.

"She's been busy," Paul scoffed. "Give her a break."

"Have you eaten, Bella," Kim questioned after the girls had given me a hug. Kim, Leah and Emily were still here.

"No, I haven't," I answered. "We had decided to come straight here, skipping supper."

"Oh, you must be starving," Emily cried as she ran to the kitchen. "Paul, we need to talk about your dating matters."

"She missed you too much to let it slide for not leaving right away," Paul stated as if that would solve everything. We girls rolled our eyes, and then they led me to the dining table. While I was eating, we talked, laughed in some cases, of memories of both ourselves and the groups memories. They all were interested with my own memories, and I was found talking all the time.

"Bella," Jacob said when we were just getting a break in the story. "You should sleep over, and then we all will stay here at Sam's house." There were shouts of agreement.

"I'll see if it's alright with Dad then," I stated. I quickly ran towards the phone, the others laughing at my expense when I tripped over my own feet, and then I was on the phone with Dad.

"_Hello_," Dad answered on the third ring.

"Hey, Dad," I greeted.

"_Bella, what's wrong? Don't you have a date? Is he making too much of a move on you?_"

"Dad," I groaned. "He's not doing any of that." I felt a blush of embarrassment at the thought of being intimate with Paul. If he was anything, he'd be a brother. "The date was actually Paul, from La Push."

"_Really_," Dad said in surprise.

"And we were wondering if I would be able to sleep over in La Push this weekend."

"_Um, sure Bells_," he replied. I turned to give a high five at them, and they started cheering. "_Is that them?_"

"Yeah, Dad," I stated. "It's them. I'm going to have Paul give me a ride back to get some stuff, if that's alright with you."

"_Yeah, that's fine_," he stated before hanging up. I hung up.

"SLUMBER PARTY," Quil yelled as he whooped.

"We should also pull a prank on some of the Forks footballers," Paul suggested. "Show them the wolves power!" There were some cheers.

"And now we have another person for our pranks," Jacob smiled as he wrapped his arm around my shoulder.

"What should we do though," Kim sighed. "It's not like we know anyone of them."

"We don't," Paul smiled. "But someone else does." He pointed over to me, and then they all turned towards me, hungry like wolves for this prank. I only hoped that everyone else wouldn't be mad at me for this, especially not Edward.


	8. Chapter 8

The door opened within seconds of me knocking on the Cullen's door, and Rosalie was standing there with a smirk. She was the only one that I let in on this, and she was just watching to enjoy the show.

"Hey, Rose," I greeted with a smile.

"Guys, Bella's back from her date," she yelled as I had told her to.

"Date, what date," we heard Edward question. I walked in the house with Rosalie. Paul following behind us. He wrapped his arms around me, just as he had planned and buried his head, acting as if he was kissing my neck.

"Yeah, Alice set me up on a blind date," I smiled at him innocently as I watched Edward's face turn red with anger. Paul must have been watching him also because I felt him laugh, as I was pressed to his chest.

"So how did it go," Rosalie questioned, making this prank more enjoyable.

"Some things are left better on spoken," Paul stated as he lifted his head from my shoulder. Edward and Emmett's face were now red with anger.

"Alice, thanks for setting me up with Paul," I said nicely. "He's really great. You guys know him anyways. He's the defensive tackle on the La Push team. GO WOLVES!"

"That's right, babe," he smirked. They all were just putty to our hands now. Alice looked scared for her life, and all the boys were red with anger at the thought of me dating someone on the rival team of Forks High. "But right now, we've got to go. Remember, babe?"

"Oh yeah," I laughed. "I almost forgot. See you in a couple of days, guys. I'm not going to be home, if you know what I mean." I added a wink for effect as Paul pulled me towards the door, acting as if he was excited and highly aroused. Once we were out of sight, we ran towards the door, making sure that they were following us. They were in hot pursuit. I felt myself laugh at what we did, and Paul was trying to contain his laughter.

"Now," Paul yelled once we were outside. I heard the hose go on, and Edward, Emmett and Jasper were soaked, just like we had planned. I couldn't help but laugh while I looked upon their faces. They were priceless! All of the guys were having a hard time holding in their own laughter.

"Bella," Emmett gasped.

"I'm sorry, guys, but they begged me to get in this prank," I said. "And it was just perfect because we all know Edward's persistence about me not dating, and since Alice set me up, I thought it would be a good idea!" I felt someone put their arm over my shoulder, and I looked to see that it was Jacob.

"And you've been holding onto our Bells for too long," Jacob stated.

"Your Bells, huh," Edward questioned. Jacob and Edward were both running backs on their teams. I was stuck in the middle of them.

"Yeah," Jacob smirked. "Gotta problem with it, Cullen?"

"Yes, I do," he stated. "We've known her longer, so she's our Bella."

"On the contrary," Kim said as she took a spot right next to me, wrapping her hand around mine. "We've known each other since we were in kindergarten. Charlie's best friends with Jacob's dad. We have saying rights over her."

"And technically," I said as I stepped into the middle, ignoring Jacob's arm as it dropped. "I have known myself for all my life, and I know what I do and don't do, which means, I can do whatever I want without you two bossing me around like I'm not here and I'm some kind of property! Edward, we've gone through this before when Alice moved in. You should remember the arguments." Edward looked away in shame, and Jacob had the decency not to do anything.

"Come on, Bells," Emily stated as she came to my side. We started walking towards the car, as she already have my supplies.

"Bells," Jacob called. "I can't wait for you to see my garage! I've got cars, and I just got some motorcycles!"

"Sweet," I smiled at him. "Maybe you can teach me to ride one." He gave me a high five, and we smiled at each other.

"It would help if you came to visit some more," Jacob smirked as he come up with a reason to kidnap me from the Forks High School more.

"I don't have a problem with that," I smiled.

"Bella, we need to go shopping," Emily said excitedly. "I'm having a baby!"

"Emily, why didn't you tell me," I questioned as I gave her a hug.

"Well, it's just that we haven't talked for a long time, and then you showed up out of no where, and I was just so excited that I just kind of wanted to wait on my news."

"I'm so happy for you and Sam," I smiled. Sam came around to hold tightly to Emily.

"Come on, Bells," Jacob stated. "We've got to get ready for tomorrow. We're going to take you cliff diving!"

"No," we heard someone yell, and we turned to see that it was Edward. The others were still outside.

"What," Jacob questioned, challenging him.

"I said no," Edward hissed. "You are not going to put her in danger."

"Edward, calm down," I smiled. "I probably won't even get hurt with these guys around. I trust them."

"Yeah, well, I don't," he hissed.

"That's because you don't even know them," I reminded him.

"And that's for a good reason," Edward hissed. I felt like I was slapped.

"And what do you mean by that," I questioned as I took a step forward. Edward looked startled, as he realized that he had crossed the line, big time.

"Bella, I didn't mean anything by it," he stated.

"Yeah, sure," I yelled. "You don't mean anything by anything except for your stupid girlfriend who you 'adore'. Tell me, do you even care about any of us? Do you really care about anyone of us? Or are you just 'using' us because of your stupid pursuit for popularity?"

"Bella—"

"No, don't even talk," I hissed. "I am going, and I am not going to see you _ever_ again." I turned towards the La Push pack, and they were staring at me with pride. Paul came over a put an arm around my shoulder, knowing how I felt since he was the only one to know about how much I liked Edward.

"Bella, please," Edward begged, and I almost felt heartbroken at the sound of his emotional voice.

"Bella, can I come with," I heard Rosalie question, and I turned to see that she was walking towards me with a bag slung over her shoulder.

"It's up to them," I said, pointing over towards the La Push gang.

"We'd be happy for one of Bella's friends to come with," Emily smiled as she took a step forward. Some of the boys nodded their heads, and then we all walked towards the car.

"I'll take care of her," I heard Rosalie whisper to Edward. I was just barely able to hear it, but it was there. Then, I felt Rosalie wrap her arm with mine, and we were off towards the car. "You'll be alright, Bells. You'll be alright."

"I'm done with him," I sighed. "I can't take it anymore."

"Give him some time, Bella," she stated. "Boys are too thick headed to get what they've got right in front of them." We both laughed before entering the car towards La Push.


	9. Chapter 9

"So this is what La Push looks like," Rosalie stated as she looked at the scenery around the house with fascination. All around, there were forests of green until you took view of the ocean to the west. I smiled as I remembered so many memories that were here in La Push, and I knew that there were many more to come, especially with my dad being Billy's best friend.

It was the day after the prank incident, and Rosalie had had fun sleeping over, contrary to what I first thought. It was kind of a relieve to both of us to get away from the hectic family, even though we loved them. This seemed like it was our escape to us. I knew that Rosalie wasn't as relieved as I, especially since she didn't have Emmett here, but I was glad that she was able to have fun at least.

"What, you've never come here before, prissy girl," Paul snorted.

"No, I haven't been in Forks that long, and Alice always drags me towards Port Angeles or Seattle for shopping," she replied back, walking towards the waves. I walked along with her.

"Whoever's in the water last in a rotten egg," Seth yelled as he started running towards the ocean. The other boys followed, but Jacob stopped in front of me for some reason and smirked. Then, I was heaved over his shoulder, and he took off running towards the ocean again.

"Jacob Black," I yelled as I started pounding on his back with my fist. It didn't seem to affect him at all. "Put me down this instant!"

"If you say so," he stated before throwing me, screaming, into the ocean. I felt the water engulf me, and I saw that the guys were laughing at me in my expense. Rosalie stood smirking at me. Once I was above water once again, they were still laughing at me, and I glared at Jacob. That just fueled his laughter.

"Jacob, you better start running," I warned as I started treading towards him. He stayed where he was, and then I was under the water once again, pulling on his legs. He fell into the ocean once I succeeded in sweeping him off his feet. He glared at me before swimming towards me, which caused me to swim away from him. I tried my best, but he was too fast for me. Once he had me in his hold, we swam up to the surface.

"Bella, your friend seems absolutely lonely," Paul smirked as I knew that he had an idea in his head to get Rosalie in the water. I shook my head at him, but he went anyways. I started running after him, but he beat me to her. "Rosalie, can I have a hug?"

"No, you are wet," she stated. "Give a hug to Bella. I'm sure that she'd be fine with it."

"But I want a hug from you," he smiled innocently as he took a step towards her. Rosalie stepped back at the same time. "Come on, Rosalie. It's just one hug!"

"Not now, Paul," she said as she tried to continue getting away from Paul. "When you are dry and the ocean isn't around us, maybe then, we'll hug. But not now. My boyfriend wouldn't appreciate it anyways."

"Who's your boyfriend," he questioned. "The Forks blocker?"

"Yes, and his name is Emmett," he stated.

"Then it's a good thing that I'm the La Push defensive tackler," he smirked before heaving her over his shoulder, pushing her towards the water. She started slapping him to stop him as she was having a difficult time running backwards with him pushing her.

"Paul, knock it off," I yelled, trying to help Rosalie, but it was too late. He was already pushing her into the ocean, and now she lost her footing, making Paul fall on top of her. I ran towards them as did the others, trying to help Rosalie before she drowned. Paul was able to lift off of her, and I helped Rosalie up after that. She gasped for air as Paul had knocked all the wind out of her with that fall.

"Paul, think with your head before you decide to do something," Sam stated as he helped me bring Rosalie to the beach.

"Sorry, Rosalie," Paul said remorsefully. "There is good thing though."

"And what was that," I seethed. Rosalie was fine now, but I was still worried about her.

"Now we can all have fun in the water," he smirked before splashing me. I gasped as the cold water hit me once again, and I started splashing him. In no less than two seconds, everyone was splashing around and having a good time. It was truly great, at least that's what I thought. I had a lot of fun, and it didn't take a lot of time before all of us were drenched.

"Guys, time for the barbeque," Emily yelled over from where she was, and all of the guys were running out of the water in an instant, trying to get at the food first.

"You guys are animals," I said as I got into my spot in line after they had all settled down.

"Well, that's what you get when you are around footballers," Rosalie smirked. "I should know."

"Well, you are Emmett's boyfriend," I laughed. She laughed along with me. Then her cell phone started ringing.

"Hello," she answered with a laugh. "Hi babe…just give me a second, alright?"

"What is it," I questioned when she looked at me.

"Emmett says that they've got to talk to us," Rosalie said, her eyes a little bit worried.

"Guys, we'll be right back," I shouted as I walked away from them with Rosalie following. When we stopped, she put it on speaker.

"Alright, you're on speaker," Rosalie stated.

"Please, please, Bella," I heard Emmett begged, and I couldn't help but laugh a little at the thought of it. "Will you and Rosie come home?"

"I said that I'd be staying over for the weekend, Emmett," I reminded him. "Rose can go whenever she wants, but I'm going to stay here."

"Let's get her," I heard Jacob yell, and I watched as the boys started running towards us.

"NO," I shouted before running away, at least trying to, but I, being the obvious klutz, tripped.

"We've got her, men," Seth stated as they hoisted me up. I could barely hear the shouts from Rose's cell phone as they ran towards the ocean, once again, throwing me in. I couldn't help but laugh at how relaxed everything was, and how much fun that I was having with these people that I haven't seen in years. It helped me to keep Edward almost out of my mind. Almost.


	10. Chapter 10

It was Saturday morning, and we all weren't surprised when it was raining. I just got up from my place on the bed, they had decided to give Rose and me a room for ourselves, and I quietly made my way towards the kitchen. It didn't take long for I smelt Emily's cooking. I couldn't help but smile when I saw her standing in front of the stove, with a hand on her belly, as she waited for the next step in her cooking.

"Hey, wolf girl," I greeted. She turned around quickly in surprise, but then she relaxed when she saw that it was me. She smiled at me before coming over and giving me a hug.

"I didn't think that anyone would wake up this early," she smiled. "What are you doing up so early for, by the way?"

"I'm a morning riser," I explained. "Never can sleep passed 7:00."

"Now, that explains everything," she smirked. "You want to help me, or would you like to go walking."

"I'd like helping you," I smiled, and we walked over to where she was cooking eggs, bacon and sausage. We worked in silence and in sync. It didn't take long before we were joined by others.

"Good morning," we heard a groggy voice, and we turned to see Seth walking in the doorway, rubbing his eyes. I couldn't help but giggle because it was a funny sight as his shirt was riding up on him also. He looked like a big baby boy, except much taller.

"Hey," Leah greeted as she walked in after him. I waved before I started helping once again. It didn't take long for the food to be done, and soon every one of the boys seemed to be rushing towards the kitchen as the smell had wafted towards them.

"Food," Jacob called with a huge smile. I giggled, along with the other girls, as we put the food on the table.

"Did someone say food," Rosalie questioned groggily as she stumbled into the kitchen with her curlers still in her hair.

"I did," Jacob smiled.

"What's with those things in your hair, Rosalie," Paul questioned.

"They're curlers," Rosalie replied. "They help make my hair look pretty." Some of the boys scuffed at this, but they all kept eating. We sat down in the living room with our plates, and we didn't do anything except eat. Once we were done with our food, we washed the dishes. Then we were free to do whatever we wanted.

"So, what do you feel like doing, Bella, Rosalie," Rachel questioned.

"Well, Jacob did say something about cliff diving," I said jokingly.

"Hey guys, Bella wants to go cliff diving," Seth yelled, as he had heard me.

"Seth, I was joking," I stated, but it was too late. The damage was already done.

"Alright," Jacob yelled with a huge grin. "Let's get going then. Bella, you are the best!" Some of the others yelled their agreement as Jacob dragged me up and out of the door.

"Jacob, I was joking," I admitted.

"Nope," Jacob smiled at me. "You are in this till the end. Then, you can come to my garage to see my motorcycles." I sighed and I walked in silence while the others talked animatedly around me.

"Bella," Rosalie yelled as she ran towards me. "You're not serious, are you?"

"I wish I wasn't," I grumbled as I crossed my arms.

"That's it," Rosalie said as she fished out her phone. "I'm calling Edward."

"Why are you doing that," I questioned.

"Because this is going too far, and I am not going to let you get hurt," she said as she put the phone up to her ear.

"Come on, Rosalie, it's completely safe," Jacob stated.

"Yeah, as long as you know how to swim," Paul smirked.

"No, I'm going to call him, and no one can stop me," she stated, waiting for Edward to pick up. By that time, we were already at the cliff's edge at the highest point, and I looked down. It didn't seem like too much.

"You know what, Rosalie," I asked her as I turned towards her. She turned towards me. "Edward won't be here when I'm through, so you shouldn't really be calling him." I smirked at her, and she had a questioning look on her face. Then I saw recognition as soon as she realized what I meant. I was right when Edward decided to pick up also.

"Bella, no," Rosalie yelled as I took a step backwards. Everyone watched with wide-eyes as I started towards the water, my back facing it. "BELLA!" It didn't take more than 5 seconds before I was crashing into the water, and I was lucky enough to have already breathed in some air when I crashed into the ocean. I started trekking up towards the air, and it didn't take me long. I started swimming towards the beach, and I couldn't help but smile at the adrenaline that it had given me. I heard some splashing around me, and I turned to see Paul and Jacob rising from the water. They both smiled at me before we all laughed.

"That was amazing, Bells," Jacob laughed.

"I thought that Rosalie was going to have a heart attack when she watched you hit the water," Paul smirked.

"Where is she," I questioned.

"She's currently running towards the beach, waiting for you," Jacob explained.

"We better get going then," I sighed before we started swimming towards the beach. It took us about ten minutes since the beach was so far off. We reached it eventually though. Rosalie sobbed in relief, and she ran over to me once I had exited the water. She crashed into me, not even caring that I was soaking.

"Rosalie," I questioned uneasily.

"Don't you dare ever scare me like that again, do you hear me," she growled in response, holding onto me even tighter. I nodded awkwardly, not used to this kind of emotion from Rosalie. No one ever makes Rosalie Hale cry, so this was astounding to me.

Just then, I heard the sounds of screeching cars, and Rosalie pulled apart from me and we watched as Edward's truck and Emmett's jeep came riding towards us.

"You had to call them, didn't you," I questioned.

"Well, what do you expect me to do when I see the person that I think of as a little sister dive off the cliff, _backwards_," she stated.

"Rosalie, it really wasn't that big of a deal," I replied. "It's a recreational sport here in La Push. That's why I was diving in the first place. Do you really think I would dive if it were anything else?" She shook her head guiltily as she finally realized why I was diving in the first place. "You thought I was committing suicide, didn't you?" She nodded sheepily. "Rose!"

"What, you've been down about Edward and I thought that you were at your breaking point, so—"

"Rose, I was having the most fun I've had in a long time," I said. "Do you really think I would think of death when I was having so much fun?" Before she could reply though, something crashed into me. I looked down to see it was Alice. And she was sobbing.

"Bella," she cried.

"Rose," I growled. "What did you tell them?"

"Maybe that I thought you were trying to commit suicide," she said as she started backing away, as I was glaring at her.

"If looks could kill, Rosalie would be dead by now," I heard Seth whisper.

"Jasper, get your ass over here to get your girlfriend off of me," I growled.

"Yep, she's pissed," Seth stated. I felt Alice being pride off of me.

"Rosalie, run," Paul yelled, and she immediately booked for it, with me running after her.

"Rosalie Hale, get your ass back here now," I screamed as I chased her towards the cliff once again. "Or you are so getting it later!" She squeaked before she picked up the pace. I did also surprisingly. Then we were at the cliff again. She looked around for an exit, but found that the cliff was the only exit, so she jumped. I jumped in right after her. She screamed all the way down while I laughed with adrenaline rushing threw me. When we surfaced after plunging down, she couldn't help but grin at me.

"I see why it was so much fun for you now," she said as she started swimming towards the beach; I did also. Once we were there, we couldn't help but laugh at the sight of their faces. They looked absolutely panicked (besides the pack of course).

"Bella, Rosalie," Alice cried as she started sobbing and running over to us. She ran into me first, making me fall to the ground, which really hurt. "I'm so glad that you guys are alright!"

"Why wouldn't we be," I laughed, and Rosalie joined in with me before she was engulfed by Emmett in a tight hug.

"Alice, get off of her," Jasper advised, and she did as she was told. I reached towards his extended hand, and I was lifted up.

"Hey, Bella," Jacob called as he ran over. I walked over to me. "You did great jumping off of that cliff. I hope that we'd be able to do that again sometime."

"Well, why don't we do that now," I asked with a smile. He pointed over to the left, and I turned to see Edward. My grin dropped into a frown state as soon as I saw his expression. I knew that he was pissed off by the looks of it, and I couldn't help but sigh.

"I better go then," I sighed. Jacob nodded with a sad smile.

"Come by anytime you want to, Bells," he advised. I nodded with a smile before I walked over towards the others.

"I had really great fun, and I hope to come back soon, guys," Rosalie said as she walked with Emmett to the car. I nodded in agreement.

"Say bye to Emily for us, will you," I questioned. Sam nodded, and I started walking over to the cars. Edward was just getting in, and he slammed the door as soon as he got in. I walked passed the car, and I was almost to Emmett's jeep when Jasper's words stopped me.

"Bella, Edward wants you to ride in the car." I sighed before nodding and started walking over. Jasper was already in the backseat with Alice, so I had to get into the front. Edward started driving away immediately as soon as my door was shut, and he didn't even give me time to buckle up, like he always did. Yeah, he was pissed.


	11. Chapter 11

It was really quiet as we drove back home, and we didn't even look at each other. I watched out of the corner of my eye as he kept gripping the steering wheel until his knuckles would turn white, and then he would release them before turning them back again. I knew that there would probably—no, scratch that, there would be—a scene once we got home, but I was hoping to avoid it as long as possible.

As soon as we were at the houses, I quickly got out of the car and started walking over towards my house. I didn't look back to see if he was following me. I made it to my house, and I looked to see that my dad wasn't home yet. I took out my key before I unlocked it. I was just about to close it, thinking I was safe, but there was a hand in the way. I turned to see that it was Edward. I sighed and let him enter before closing the door, preferring that it would be in doors. And as soon as the door was shut, he exploded, like I knew he would.

"What the hell were you doing out there, Bella," Edward yelled as he stormed over to me so that he was standing face to face to me. "I get a call saying that you wanted to commit suicide!"

"I didn't do tha—"

"That is not what Rosalie told me," he growled.

"That's because that's what she thought that it was what I was doing. She didn't know how much fun it is to feel the adrenaline rush through you as you go plung—"

"I don't need to know the details," he stated. "But you are not to do that again."

"What? Why," I questioned.

"I don't care if you go to La Push, but you are to not go anywhere near those cliffs again," Edward ordered.

"No," I whispered, not looking at him. I was sick of this.

"What," Edward questioned, looking as though he hadn't heard me.

"I said no," I stated, turning towards him.

"You are going to do what I say or I swear—"

"What are you going to do, Edward? You have no control over me, as you are not my father. You have no control over me as I am not dating you. What do you have control over then? Because I'd love to hear it."

"You have to listen to me," he yelled.

"Why," I questioned as I opened the door. I started walking outside.

"Because I'm your best friend," he stated.

"Yes, but you are supposed to support me, Edward, and you saying I can't do stuff isn't the best way to go for being a best friend," I said as I started walking over to his house. I knew I had to apologize to Rose, and I was going to do it rightly. He just wouldn't let his temper go before I could.

"I do let you do stuff," Edward scoffed. "I just advise you not to do some stuff."

"Yeah, and when you say advise, you blow up and you start rampaging until you get your way like a three year old," I replied, entering the house, waiting for Edward to come inside. He sulked into the house and then I closed the door.

"Bella," Rosalie called as she was at the top of the staircase. "Come up stairs and get changed."

"Be right up," I yelled and I started making the trek upstairs. It didn't take long before I was, and then I headed towards Rose's room. Once I was inside, it didn't take long before Rosalie came out with some clothes of mine. Rosalie and I had an exchange of clothes, just in case something happened to their clothes that our parents wouldn't need to know about, it was basically a safe zone. It was also easier if I wanted to sleepover and my clothes were right there, rather than next door.

"We'll wash up the clothes that you are wearing and we'll use those." I nodded in agreement before I went to the bathroom to change. Once I was done, I went to Rosalie's room once again. "So, wanna see if we can go cliff diving again next weekend?"

"You really enjoyed it, didn't you," I laughed as she nodded with her face lit up with excitement. It didn't take long before we talked animatedly about what we wanted to do next time in La Push. We both agreed that we could want to see Jacob's garage. Rosalie had a big love of cars, and if she would be able to fix some up with Jacob, then she'd be happy enough to even go to La Push.

Soon, there was a knock at the door. I turned, as I was facing away from it, to see that it was Tanya.

"What do you want," Rosalie sneered as Tanya stepped into her room. She knew to keep her distance from Rosalie, as Rosalie hated her with a passion. She was still mad at Edward for dating Tanya.

"I was just wondering if I'd be able to talk to Bella for a minute," Tanya replied, trying to look innocent. We both say through it.

"We're busy, go away," Rosalie replied before she started ignoring Tanya, hoping that she'd get away from her room. Every time that Tanya was in her room, she thought she needed to desensitize the room. I've watched it happen many times.

"But it would only be for a moment," Tanya replied.

"Can't you say it here," I questioned, not really wanting to go with her. Rosalie knew for a fact that I didn't, but Tanya just didn't seem to get the point.

"Private would be better," she smiled. It was an evil smile indeed.

"But Bella, we need to get ready for our plans, remember," Rosalie stated, trying to bail me out. "We have to get you ready for going to homecoming in La Push."

"You're going with _them_," Tanya questioned, disgust seeping into her voice.

"Yeah, they're all childhood buddies," Rosalie smiled. "And they know who belongs." Tanya's features finally switched to the ones that are real.

"Look here, you bitch," Tanya seethed. "Edward is mine, and you are never going to have your way with him. I know how you long to be with him; it's just that obvious. And if you don't, I'm going to make your life hell."

"I'm sorry, not really, but that wouldn't work," Rosalie smiled. "Because as long as you make Bella unhappy, I'll make your life ten times worse. And I don't care what Edward would say to try and stop me. At least, I have the sensitivity to help friends in need, and you don't. So it's time for you to get out of my room, now."

"I'm not finished yet," Tanya seethed.

"And you never will be," Rosalie growled. "Now go before I punch you in the fuckin' face!"

"Rosalie," we heard Esme gasp. Tanya screeched in frustration before she stomped off, acting like a five year old who couldn't get her candy.

"Bella," Rosalie questioned as I had stayed quiet throughout the whole conversation. "Talk to me."

"She's going to win, you know," I mumbled, not staring at her. "One day, she's going to finally find a way to break me down."

"That is not going to happen," Rosalie stated. "Bella, you are a strong girl, and I know that you wouldn't break. Now, let's talk about other things, huh? This subject is too depressing. Besides, snotty nosed Tanya doesn't deserve our thought process. She deserves nothing. So, when are you going to go to La Push again?"

"Do you think they'd notice if we snuck out," I questioned. Rosalie smirked.

"Let's do it," she replied before she walked over to the window. She pulled it open before looking down. "Let's try the front door first; then, we'll sneak over to your truck. I know it's loud, but they won't know where we're going, so they won't try and stop us…hopefully." I nodded in agreement before we started slowly going downstairs. No one was around, so it didn't take us long before we got to the front door. Rose opened it gently, and we were lucky to be able to sneak out. Then came the hard part. We noticed that Edward and Tanya were over by her car. They were making out, but that was good because that would be the distraction that we needed. We quietly made our way over to my truck, and we only opened up the passenger door. I slid over on it, and then Rosalie quietly closed the door behind her as she sat in the passenger seat. We put on our seatbelts first because we knew that we wouldn't be able to do that later, and then I pulled out my keys.

"Bella," we heard Edward question in confusion.

"Go, go, go, go," Rosalie chanted as I quickly put the key where it needed to be, and I turned the truck on. It didn't take long for me to put it into Reverse, and I sped out of the driveway, only going the fastest the truck could go, 55 miles per hour.

"Bella," Edward yelled after me, but we were already going the fastest we could down the road, and then we got onto the highway, and we sped towards La Push.

"Turn off your phone," I suggested. She nodded.

"I'll let Esme know where we are later," Rosalie stated. I nodded, as that was a good idea. We didn't want to get Esme all worried, as we all loved her dearly. We were making good timing on the highway, with the fastest we could before we noticed someone speeding behind us. I instantly knew that it was a Volvo.

"Edward's back," I stated.


	12. Chapter 12

"Shit," she hissed as she turned to look behind us. "It looks like he's not alone this time."

"Who's all in there," I questioned.

"Appears to be the whole gang," she analyzed. "At least they are all in one vehicle, since that would be even harder to get away from them then."

"You feel like taking another plunge," I questioned.

"What are you thinking, Bella," Rosalie inquired. I told her the plan, and she smiled evilly. "Let's do this!" I tried to drive as fast as I could, and then I started feeling the flexing of the engine.

"Are you sure that this will be alright, Rose," I questioned.

"As long as it doesn't give out on us," she stated worriedly. "For now, it should be fine. If anything happens, I'm sure that Esme wouldn't mind buying a new one."

"I would never ask her to, so don't even as, Rose," I said as I kept my eye on Edward's Volvo. It was starting to speed towards Rosalie's side of the car. Edward's window rolled down, but Rosalie kept hers up.

"Roll down your window," we heard Edward yell, but Rosalie didn't listen to him. Soon, we were close to the border line of La Push and Forks.

"Come on baby," I stated, hoping the truck wouldn't give out on me. "Come on baby! Don't give out on me now. Don't give out on me now!"

"Come on, you stupid truck," Rosalie yelled. "Just a little longer, and then you can just die!"

"There's Seth, Brady and Collin," I pointed out to Rose as soon as I noticed them. Rosalie quickly rolled down the window.

"Meet us at the beach," she yelled at them. I looked out the window to see that they had heard us, and they were currently running the other way that they had been heading.

"Come on! We're almost there," I hissed, as we made the final push up the hill, and we made our way towards the cliff. That's when the truck gave out on us, and we nodded to each other, and we started to run towards the cliff. I was exhilarated when I didn't trip at all.

"Let's go, Bella," Rosalie stated as she was faster than me. She turned her head. "They're catching up to us!"

"In the car," I questioned. She nodded. I put as much effort that I could, and then we were at the cliff.

"Bella," Edward yelled as I heard some car doors opening. It was too late though. I kept running, and when I was at the end, I jumped.

"Bella," we heard Alice yell, but I couldn't help but giggle at the adrenaline I felt. Rosalie was full out laughing.

"Yahoo," I laughed loudly before taking a deep breath, before we hit the water. I swam up, and it didn't take long for Rosalie to come up either. What surprised us, was that we weren't the only ones.

"What the hell did you think you were doing," Edward stormed as soon as his head came above the water. Rosalie and I exchanged worried glances.

"When did you get down here," I questioned.

"I jumped in after you, thank God I did, as I'll help you back," Edward stated as he grabbed my arm. "Now come on, let's go."

"Edward, didn't you think for a second that the reason we jumped was because we wanted to get away," Rosalie snorted as she swam over to my other side. "She's right, you know. You are always bossing her and all of us around. Come on, Bella, let's go have some fun." I stayed silent as they ranted, and I didn't know what to do at all. I felt Edward's grip loosen, and soon enough, they had forgotten I was there at all. I just started swimming, until I got to the beach. When I was there, they were still arguing, but they had also started swimming as well.

"Bella," Brady called as he ran over to me. "Nice jump!"

"Thanks," I smiled sadly.

"What's wrong," Seth questioned. I pointed behind me. As Paul was there, he seemed to understand.

"Seth, why don't you bring Rosalie along, as I'm sure that she'll want her stuff if she's not staying again. Bella's going to though."

"Sweet," Seth smiled as he started jumping up and down. "Bella's staying over again!"

"Come on, Bells," Jacob said as he came over towards me with a towel. "Let's get going." I nodded, and I let them lead me away, not really knowing what the Cullen's would say about that. We didn't talk at all, as we made our way towards Jacob's house, as they had brought our stuff over to his house.

"Bella," we heard from the vehicle that was passing us, and we turned to see Alice jumping out of the car, and she came running towards us. She hurled herself towards me, and she made me fall to the ground. "I was so—so worr—ried!"

"It's alright, Alice," I replied, rubbing her back. "Everything's fine."

"Bella," Emmett called, and I looked up to see them standing above us. "Where's Rosalie?"

"Fighting with Edward, as usual," I answered, and we were so used to see them fighting though. Rosalie hated Tanya to the core of her being, and she was ever so pissed when she found out that Edward had started dating. They had never patched everything back up, as Edward would always be pushed off by Rosalie, and that would start the fights.

"Bells, want help," Paul inquired, and I nodded. Jacob heaved Alice off of me, and Paul helped me stand up. "Come on, Bells. Let's get going."

"Where are you going," Jasper questioned.

"I'm going to spend my weekend here, just as I had promised," I answered, not looking back, as I didn't want to see them coming up the road. I could hear Edward and Rosalie fighting, but I had enough of watching them fight, so I just started walking away.

"I'll come with," Jasper stated, and I turned towards him with a raised eyebrow. Jasper had recognition in his eyes, and that made me realize that Rosalie wasn't the only one to know; Jasper did too, just like he always did when he knew something wasn't right emotionally. It was like he was empathic.

"Fine with me," Jacob smirked. "It's time to par—ty anyways, now that Bella's in the house!"

"We're not in a house, Jacob," Paul stated, rolling his eyes.

"Well, you know what I mean," Jacob scuffed, and I couldn't help but laugh. And then I felt my feet being lifted off the ground, and I was thrown over Jacob's shoulder.

"Jacob Black, put me down right now," I yelled, hitting his back, knowing it wouldn't do anything to him either. "Or I am not going to let you teach me how to ride the bike."

"Pssh, that doesn't matter," he smirked. "I could teach Rose."

"Hell yeah," Rosalie yelled as soon as she heard it. She came running over then, and stood in front of me, sticking out at me. "I get to learn first!" I stuck my tongue right back.

"Fine if that doesn't work, I won't ever see you again, Jacob Black!"

"I guess that means I'm just going to have to hold you here forever, Isabella Swan."

"Paul, help me," I growled.

"No can do, Bells, you got yourself into this one," Paul smirked, mirth in his eyes.

"You two are—huh!"

"Come on, I'm sure Dad would like to see ya," Jacob stated as he started walking. "Come on, Jazzy, Rose. You guys are twins right? Bella, why aren't you talking? Am I going to have to tickle you when we get to the house, you know, that spot where I could always get you?"

"NO!"

"Who's all going," Paul questioned. "Because we need to know what Bella's cooking."

"I'm cooking," I inquired.

"Bells, we miss your cooking," Jacob replied. "We love Emily's, but there was just something special about yours."

"I thought that was Emily's," I mused. "Well, if I am going to cook, you are going to have to put me down."

"Scratch that, we're calling Emily."

"Come on, Jackie!"

"Bella, you know I hate that name."

"And if you don't put me down, Jackie, you'll hear more of it!"

"Fine," he sighed as he put me down, finally. I started walking towards the house, knowing that if I was going to cook, I needed to see what I was going to make.

"As I was asking before, who all is coming," Paul stated.

"I am," Rosalie stated. "I haven't gotten enough of Emily's cooking yet."

"If it includes food, I'm in," Emmett yelled.

"I already said that I'm coming," Jasper stated.

"I can't," Alice replied.

"Alice, you can live without your hair straightener, make-up, fashionable clothes and all that jazz for one night," Rosalie sighed.

"No, I can't," Alice yelled. "It's my life, Rose!"

"What about Jasper?"

"He's my universe," Alice smirked, besting Rosalie again. Rosalie just shook her head.

"Let's get going then," Paul stated. "All of the guys want Bella's fine cooking!"

"All of them," I questioned.

"All of them," Jacob smirked, before we started walking away. I turned just in time to see Edward's car coming to life and speeding away from us.


	13. Chapter 13

_**Author's Note:**_** Hey guys! I'm sorry that I haven't updated for a while, but I've been so busy! I thought that summer's _weren't _supposed to be! Anyways, I just want to give you a heads up about a story I had been a beta for. It's ****called ****The Start of Something Wonderful**** by ****Elphias6****. I hope that you give it a chance, since you all gave me a chance with my story/stories! Thanks for listening!**

**Now for Chapter Thirteen of Like a Greased Banana!**

"That was fine cooking, Bella," Billy grinned from the end of the table. "I hadn't had that much good food in a long time."

"What about mine, Billy," Emily asked from where she was sitting with a pout.

"Yours is good too, Emily, but there's nothing like Bella's," Billy apologized. "It's strange because Bella's parents couldn't cook to save their lives!" We all couldn't help but laugh at that statement, especially me. We all knew how much my father couldn't cook, but I definitely knew how much my mother couldn't cook. It just gave me the shivers at the thought of her cooking. It was that terrible, not that I didn't love my mother dearly.

"So, what now," Emmett questioned.

"We could play a game of truth or dare," Seth shrugged, but before any of us could object, Emmett was yelling in agreement.

"No," I groaned, sinking lower in my seat.

"Oh come on, Bella," Jacob stated. "It can't be that bad." I gave him a look that said that he'd be eating his words soon.

"I'm out of here," Billy announced. "I'd rather not know what is going to be going on here anyways. Have fun!"

"It's for the better," Emmett smirked. "Now we can play, Cullen style!"

"No, stupid, we can't," Jacob disagreed. "Since you are not at your house, we cannot play 'Cullen Style'."

"Thank God for that," I mumbled, and Rosalie nodded in agreement. Emmett, well, pouted. Jasper sighed in relief.

"Now, I'll start," Rosalie stated. "Baby, truth or dare?"

"Dare, babe," Emmett smirked.

"Give me a kiss?" Emmett gave her the sweetest of kisses, but I almost hated Rosalie for what she had done. She had given Emmett control.

"Rosalie," I groaned, and she just shrugged.

"Paul," Emmett yelled with excitement in his voice. I knew that this wasn't going to be good.

"What," Paul questioned.

"True or Dare?"

"Dare, of course." Emmett smirked, and I sighed. I could tell that this wasn't going to be good.

"The next time that we have a game against each other, you have to let everything through."

"Hell no," Paul roared, angered that he was getting this dare. I knew that it would have probably happened anyways. I mean, it was Emmett.

"Paul, sit down," I sighed. "You took a dare, and now you were given it. You have to follow through with it, so just relax. The next game is next week. It's not at the championship or whatever you call it."

"You're right, Bells, you're right," he stated and sat back down. "Jasper, truth or dare?"

"Truth," Jasper answered quietly, analyzing Paul as he waited for his question.

"Is Edward really that much of an ass," Paul questioned. Jasper gripped the chair, angered that it was directed to the one that wasn't present, but nodded anyways.

"Truth or Dare, Bella," Jasper questioned, and he stared at me. I was scared of what he would ask though.

"Dare," I blurted quickly. I could see that he was a little disappointed, but I knew what his direction was going to be. I didn't want to answer to it.

He covered his disappointment easily. "I dare you to run down the street singing Barbie girl, and it must be loud." I glared at him while he high-fived Emmett.

"Good one," Emmett yelled while laughing, knowing that I was too shy to do it.

"Can't I get another one," I questioned.

"Would you like to choose truth then," he questioned. I immediately shot out of my chair and started making my way towards the door with aspiration. He followed me out along with the others.

_I'm A Barbie Girl In The Barbie World__  
__Life In Plastic, It's Fantastic__  
__You Can Brush My Hair, Undress Me Everywhere__  
__Imagination, Life Is Your Creation_

_Come On, Barbie, Let's Go Party_ Ken's part was played by the others as they watched me run. They were following me in Paul's truck. And they were all laughing at my expense, even Rosalie.

_I'm A Barbie Girl In The Barbie World__  
__Life In Plastic, It's Fantastic__  
__You Can Brush My Hair, Undress Me Everywhere__  
__Imagination, Life Is Your Creation_

_I'm A Blonde Single Girl In The Fantasy World__  
__Dress Me Up, Take Your Time, I'm Your Dollie__  
__You're My Doll, Rock And Roll, Feel The Glamour And Pain__  
__Kiss Me Here, Touch Me There, Hanky-Panky_

_You Can Touch, You Can Play__  
__You Can Say I'm Always Yours, Oooh Whoa_

_I'm A Barbie Girl In The Barbie World__  
__Life In Plastic, It's Fantastic__  
__You Can Brush My Hair, Undress Me Everywhere__  
__Imagination, Life Is Your Creation_

_Come On, Barbie, Let's Go Party, Ha Ha Ha, Yeah__  
__Come On, Barbie, Let's Go Party, Oooh, Oooh__  
__Come On, Barbie, Let's Go Party, Ha Ha Ha, Yeah__  
__Come On, Barbie, Let's Go Party, Oooh, Oooh_

_Make Me Walk, Make Me Talk, Do Whatever You Please__  
__I Can Act Like A Star, I Can Beg On My Knees__  
__Come Jump In, Be My Friend, Let Us Do It Again__  
__Hit The Town, Fool Around, Let's Go Party_

_You Can Touch, You Can Play__  
__You Can Say I'm Always Yours__  
__You Can Touch, You Can Play__  
__You Can Say I'm Always Yours_

_Come On, Barbie, Let's Go Party, Ha Ha Ha, Yeah__  
__Come On, Barbie, Let's Go Party, Oooh, Oooh__  
__Come On, Barbie, Let's Go Party, Ha Ha Ha, Yeah__  
__Come On, Barbie, Let's Go Party, Oooh, Oooh_

_I'm A Barbie Girl In The Barbie World__  
__Life In Plastic, It's Fantastic__  
__You Can Brush My Hair, Undress Me Everywhere__  
__Imagination, Life Is Your Creation_

_I'm A Barbie Girl In The Barbie World__  
__Life In Plastic, It's Fantastic__  
__You Can Brush My Hair, Undress Me Everywhere__  
__Imagination, Life Is Your Creation_

_Come On, Barbie, Let's Go Party, Ha Ha Ha, Yeah__  
__Come On, Barbie, Let's Go Party, Oooh, Oooh__  
__Come On, Barbie, Let's Go Party, Ha Ha Ha, Yeah__  
__Come On, Barbie, Let's Go Party, Oooh, Oooh_

I finally made it back to the house, and I shut the door before the others could get out of the truck. I was embarrassed to have to do that, but I could tell that Jasper wanted pay back for not picking the alternative. I just couldn't figure out how long it would be until the truth would be revealed to all, especially Edward.


	14. Chapter 14

"Bella, it's your turn," Jacob smiled as he came in with the others laughing behind him.

"Alright, I'll do it; Emily, truth or dare," I questioned.

"Truth," she smirked.

"When are you going to find out if it's a boy or a girl," I replied as I was really curious.

"An alternative," she asked hesitantly.

"How is Sam in bed?" That made her absolutely pale, and I could tell that my plan had worked.

"I'm going to find out when the baby's born," she whispered.

"Seth, truth or dare," she asked.

"Truth," he sighed as he resigned to his fate.

"Give me a minute then, I got to think of something," Emily pondered on for a couple of minutes. "Who do you have a crush on?"

"I don't have a crush on anyone, really," he answered.

"That's ok, you'll find someone soon," she smiled before he continued.

"Jacob, truth or dare," he questioned.

"Dare," he smiled triumphantly as if it will be the easiest answer yet.

"You have to let me help you in the garage for a whole month," Seth stated.

"Really, just that," Jacob looked puzzled. "If you wanted to help, you could have just asked."

"Well, I didn't know if you'd be obsessed about it or not, and you take some questions like they were about to light you on fire," Seth scuffed.

"I wouldn't mind if you wanted to come help—it would actually make some of the stuff I got to do easier."

"Alright, do you want me to come over, say, tomorrow then, after school," he questioned.

"Sure, that'd work," he said giving Seth a fist pump before looking over at Rosalie. "Rose, truth or dare?"

"First, it's Rosalie; second, I'll take dare," she answered and then flipped her hair.

"You have to cheer for us in the next three games that we play against Forks," he smirked.

"Isn't there two left in the season," she inquired.

"We all know that we'll be going into the finals," he replied with a smirk.

"Fine," she sighed before giving Emmett a kiss and whispering in his ear. He just gave a smile that made me not want to know.

"Embry, truth or dare," she questioned after she was done whispering whatever she was.

"How about we play a different game," he inquired.

"I am getting bored of this one," Emmett stated. "It's not as fun as Cullen-Style."

"Fine, how about we go cliff diving," she suggested.

"NO," Jasper and Emmett yelled at the same time.

"Oh come on, guys, it's so much fun," I stated as I got up.

"Yeah, it is," Jacob grinned as the others rose as well.

"But baby, it looks unsafe," Emmett stated as Rosalie and I started prancing towards the door.

"Emmett, I have done it from the top of the cliff twice," she emphasized. "Do you think I would keep doing it if I didn't find it safe?"

"I guess not," he stated, "But I still don't want you to do it."

"Bella's crazier than me when she does it; I try and keep it as safe as I can, Emmett. I really do." He turned to glare at me, but I just shrugged.

"What do you do that makes it crazy," he questioned as he continued to glare at me.

"I kind of do a dive, but there's enough time for me to do some summersaults in the air, so there's no problem."

"Why couldn't you just take it easy and just let yourself do a pencil dive instead," he questioned.

"That's too boring. I mean that's where the excitement comes from, it comes from doing it dangerously," I answered with a grin as we reached the cliff.

"I don't like this," Jasper said as he looked down. He had never been the best with heights.

"Don't worry," Jacob replied with a smile. "You can either go down a little bit to make sure that you don't take such a high jump, or you can just go down to the beach if you want to. No one is going to force you to do something that you don't want to do. That's the difference before La Push and the Cullens, right Bells?"

"Jacob," I groaned as they all looked at me. It was like they wanted me to defend them and say that none of it was true, but in part it was. Alice would always make me go shopping, and Edward was the one that made me do whatever he said, with no exceptions. Emmett always seemed to want to do childish games, and I always found that I was pulled into that, but at the same time, I was fine with that. I needed it every once in a great while.

"I'll see you down there, guys," I replied as I noticed I was still getting stares, and they seemed heavier and heavier with each passing second. So I did a cannonball to escape. I was screaming with joy in my voice until I noticed I was close and I needed a breath. Then I crashed into the cold depths of the water. I started swimming to the surface, and I noticed I wasn't the only one. The other La Push boys had joined me. I looked up to see Jacob coming down. I started swimming toward the beach, when I heard Rosalie screaming with joy as well and I laughed. It was good to see Rosalie happy and calm around my friends as she was always uptight about anyone that wasn't in the group.

"Rose," I yelled as I waved my arms as she swam towards the surface. She giggled as she swam over to me, but she turned to see that Emmett and jumped as well. He had a huge grin on his face as he swam over to us.

"That was awesome," he yelled as we floated in a triangle. "No wonder you guys love it so much and used it as an escape route. That much adrenaline is amazing!" We laughed as you could see the tinkle in Emmett's eyes that told us that it won't be the only time that he'll do cliff diving. Then we heard someone screaming like a girl. We turned to see that it was Jasper as he splashed in the water. We erupted into another round of laughter as he rose from the water with the biggest grin I have ever seen on his face—besides when he's with Alice, of course and it's a private moment between the two.

"Let's go again," he yelled with gleam and we all swam to the shore, laughing and talking about the great time we had. We were met up by the La Push boys, who thought it would be better to just meet us at the beach instead of having everyone trying to swim to shore when they would be splashing around like they always do.

"Have fun, guys," Paul questioned as we all came out of the water. Emily came over to us to give us towels, and Rosalie and I smiled at her in thanks as we listened to the guys set up another time that we would all be able to do it again. Unfortunately for us, the weather seemed to be taking a turn for the worst, and if we didn't get inside soon, we might be soaked not only from the sea.

"Come on, boys," Sam called. "We gotta get these fine ladies to the house before they make us go out and get clothes for them when it rains." We all agreed, and we made our way toward Emily's house once again. He wrapped an arm around Emily as we walked, all of us talking just about normal stuff. Rosalie and Emily had launched themselves into a conversation about the baby. Rosalie had always wanted one—she knew she wasn't ready for that step yet—but someday, she and Emmett would decide it's their time to bring another being into the world. Jasper and Paul were talking about the pros and cons about war. Jasper was always a war maniac, especially about the Civil War. He would go so in depth about it whenever he had the chance. Emmett and Jacob were talking on about which car was better, and I have no doubt that if Rose was paying attention to it, she would have been putting her two-cents into the argument as well. She absolutely loved cars—they were her babies, for now anyways.

"Hey," Seth came up behind me. I jumped a bit as I was still in my thoughts. "Sorry about that." He smiled sheepishly at me.

"No, it was my fault; I was just consumed in my thoughts, that I hadn't even noticed you until you said something," I laughed and he joined me as well.

"I'm also sorry about setting you up for the blind date," he replied.

"Don't worry about it; if you hadn't met Alice, then I wouldn't have had such a great weekend," I smiled at him to show him that I was ok with it.

"Yeah, except for the part where your friend drove off on you." My smile dropped.

"It's not anyone's fault but his; let's just say that it had been a long time coming really. He doesn't know when he over steps his bounds and he needs to learn that he can't control everything about the world around him. He's always been jealous that he may lose one of us for some reason. I think it had to do with the fact that he doesn't try and make new friends. He likes the group he's in—even if he fought against just about everyone that is in said group when they decided to become a part of it. I think I'm the only one that didn't have to fight. Alice, Emmett, they had to wait until I had knocked some sense into him about what he could and could not do. It's nobody's fault but his own really. I can't always be there to yell at him for his mistakes and I'm tired of doing it too. Someone's got to let go first, I mean, soon we'll be graduated, and then we'll all spread to different parts of the country. I don't know their plans, but I know that I'll probably go somewhere, I just gotta find the right place for me."

"You'll find it, Bella, I know you will," Seth smiled at me, and then he walked into the house. I hadn't even realized that we had reached the house and that everyone had gone inside. I guess I was so zoned in on what I was saying.

"You need to tell him." I looked up to see Jasper had come back outside, alone, and I knew he had wanted to talk to me before, but I've been backing away from the thought of it.

"How long have you known," I questioned.

"Not very long," he replied. "I guess that I was so into thinking about Alice before we hooked up that I didn't even realize that there was a relationship that was on hold because of the man's poor excuse of a relationship. It's not going to last, Bella. Everyone except them knows it. Soon, Tanya will get bored with him, and she'll move on to the next peace of good-looking ass that she sees."

"Jasper, it's more complicated than that," I sighed.

"Explain," he said as he sat down. I sat next to him.

"She knows that I like him. She knows that fact, and she's playing a sick demented game that has me stuck in a hole, while Edward is blind and oblivious that he is dating the devil." Jasper chuckled at what I had called her, but he waited for me to explain more. "She's playing him like a violin, and when she sees that her audience is gone, she's going to put him down in the cruelest way possible. Then he'll have no one to comfort him. Edward will finally realize what had happened, but he'll never be able to repair the damage that she had caused. She couldn't care less. Rosalie's known all along, but she can't do anything to help as that would only increase the fire of Tanya's determination. There's only one solution: I have to forget about Edward, and only then will he know what he has done to himself."

"No," Jasper stated. "There's other ways then defeat, Bella."

"Jasper, there is no other way. Just forget about it—it will eventually happen, before or after graduation. She will create a scene that no one would be able to repair. Now, I know Emily will need help, so I'm going to go inside and we are going to have one great dinner before we all go to sleep." I got up and started walking up the stairs, but Jasper grabbed my arms before I could continue anymore.

"She's not going to win, Bella, I'll make sure of that," he stated with emphasis as he also stood.

"She already did," I sighed as I pulled away my arm as I opened the door to enter the room. Jasper didn't speak to me again that night. He continued to stare, but I knew that he wasn't going to say anything. Then meal was great, as well as the conversations, but it wasn't what I wanted. I wanted to sleep and forget all about Edward and the chaos that comes with his name. Everyone changed and said goodnight after dinner, and then I was back in the bedroom, falling asleep against the pillow.

"Don't give up just yet, Bells," I heard Jasper whisper. "He needs you, no matter if he knows it or not. Don't give in to the devil's plan."


End file.
